


in your eyes

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: jongin wants to blow chanyeol but doesn’t know how to ask





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is all [kaiyeol’s](http://koiyake.tumblr.com/post/46356532913) fault :(

Sehun is the one who links Jongin to the video. It’s from ages ago when they did the shoot for Ivy Club and Jongin is confused as to why Sehun thinks he needs to watch this. He was there. As far as he remembers, there was nothing particularly memorable about the day.

“Skip to 3:30,” Sehun says, flopping down onto the side of Jongin’s bed and peering around his Macbook to watch, too. Jongin casts Sehun a confused look but does as he’s told and watches in abject horror at himself staring at Chanyeol.

“You look like you’re in love,” Sehun comments, seconds from bursting into laughter. Jongin’s surprised he’s still holding himself together. “Seriously, that is some gross shit right there. What sort of expression is that?”

“Shut up, shut up,” Jongin exclaims, feeling his cheeks burn, and he slams his laptop shut before he sees anymore.

“Do you have something to tell me?” Sehun asks. He smirks as he lies back against Jongin’s bed, looking completely amused by this whole thing, and if Jongin wasn’t already busy trying to suffocate himself with a pillow, he’d probably punch his friend in the face.

“ _No_ ,” he hisses. “I hate you, did you have to show me that?”

“Obviously. It’s my duty as your friend.”

Jongin groans, clenching his eyes shut against his pillow and trying not to think of the way that he kept staring at Chanyeol and definitely not the way that Chanyeol looked back at _him_.

-

Jongin would be lying if he said he didn’t watch that video about ten times later in the day once Sehun stopped making fun of him for it. He replays it over and over and stares at the look on his face because he doesn’t _remember_ making that kind of expression and he hopes (oh god does he hope) that he doesn’t make that sort of face around Chanyeol normally. Someone would’ve told him, right? Chanyeol would’ve asked him. Fuck, Sehun would definitely have made fun of him for it, so Jongin can’t possibly do such a thing on a daily basis.

(The more he tries to convince himself of this, though, the more futile it seems to become.)

Jongin would also be lying if he said he didn’t find the way that Chanyeol looked back at him incredibly flustering. Maybe a little arousing. Maybe. He tries not to think about that part of it too much though and focuses instead on trying to remember that moment in his head. He doesn’t recall Chanyeol giving him such a look at all, but then again Jongin doesn’t remember much from the shoot itself, either.

So he just pushes that to the back of his head and watches the video again. and again. Until he's probably seen if more times than he can count. And he's sure that none of this would even matter so much if it wasn't, well, kind of true, because Jongin would _definitely_ be lying if he said he didn't already find Chanyeol inexplicably attractive.

-

"If I ask you something do you promise not to laugh at me," Jongin asks Sehun after he's been agonizing over his hard life for two days.

"Depends," Sehun says, raising a brow in intrigue.

Jongin would much rather talk to just about anyone else in the group other than Sehun, but no one else knows about his...thing...for Chanyeol (at least he hopes not) and no one else felt the need to point out his lovestruck look in the stupid video.

He's a hundred percent certain that Sehun will laugh at him but Jongin’s dealt with enough mortification the past two days on his own already so he figures what's the harm. He looks up from his laptop where he’s most definitely rewatching that video again, to stare thoughtfully at Sehun across the room on Kyungsoo’s bed. He swallows thickly and asks, "Do I...uh...normally look at Chanyeol like that?" When Sehun looks up at him from his phone, Jongin quickly averts his gaze to the wall above his head.

"Like what?"

"Like in that dumb video you ruined my life with, you know what!" Jongin exclaims.

Sehun smirks at him widely. "Oh, you mean that look like you want to suck his dick?"

"Oh my god," Jongin breathes, drops his face into his hands. He was wrong; Sehun _is_ harmful.

"Yes, you do," Sehun continues, completely unconcerned for Jongin’s well-being the fucking asshole. "Not always, but sometimes, yeah. It's really obvious."

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Jongin whines through his fingers. "Why don't you tell me these things?"

Sehun shrugs, goes back to his phone. "I thought you did it on purpose," he says, "like you wanted him to know."

Jongin freezes, his hands falling to his sides as he stares at Sehun with wide eyes. "What! No, I, we haven't even--"

Sehun blinks. "You haven't?"

Jongin shakes his head.

Silence. Then, impatiently, "Well, do you _want_ to?"

Jongin looks at Sehun helplessly and clearly his face gives away the answer because Sehun’s expression turns wicked. "Don't say it!" Jongin snaps quickly before Sehun can make him even more miserable.

Sehun just bites his lip and tries hard not to laugh. Jongin appreciates his effort. He sighs, closing his laptop and rolling onto his stomach on his bed. "What do I do though?" he asks after a few moments.

Sehun shrugs. "Go ask him if you can suck his dick?"

"I can't just--He would never let me--"

Sehun finally laughs at that, cutting Jongin off and Jongin looks at him curiously, wondering what’s so funny about that. But Sehun just slides off Kyungsoo’s bed and heads for the door. Before Jongin can ask him what he means, Sehun says, "Before jumping to conclusions you should know that while you’re too busy looking at him all disgustingly, you don't notice the way _he_ stares back at you."

-

Jongin can’t sleep. He tosses and turns in bed for around an hour before he gives up trying to fall back asleep. A quick look at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock on Kyungsoo’s desk tells him it’s just after six. They don’t have anything scheduled for at least another three hours and Jongin groans, rubbing at his face with the heels of his palms.

It takes him awhile before he drags himself out of bed, figuring that since he’s awake he might as well go make some breakfast or something. Maybe someone else in the group has gotten up early, too.

When he finds Chanyeol in the kitchen though, Jongin considers going right back to bed. He’s managed to keep his distance with Chanyeol ever since Sehun showed him that video and Jongin’s whole life seemed to fall apart around him. His attraction to Chanyeol has been going on for awhile, but Jongin never realized he was being at all obvious about it until now, and the last thing he needed was for Chanyeol to notice, too. It wasn’t that difficult to avoid him either, especially since K and M are sharing the same dorm now. With all the other members around to entertain Chanyeol, Jongin didn’t have to spend any more time with him than necessary.

Now, though, he doesn’t know what to do, frozen between running back to his room and sucking it up and getting something to eat. His stomach is growling at him but he thinks he could hold off for another hour or so--

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, suddenly, cutting across Jongin’s internal debate. “What’re you doing awake?”

Fuck, Jongin thinks, but walks over to join Chanyeol in the kitchen, keeps his eyes on the floor. “Couldn’t sleep,” he mutters, hoping Chanyeol will just leave him alone. “Why are you up?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Same, I guess,” he says and Jongin is curious about that answer, but doesn’t want to ask.

Instead he just shuffles around Chanyeol to look in the fridge. Nothing really stands out for him to eat and he feels too lazy to make anything, so he grabs the milk and figures cereal is good enough to sate his hunger for now. He sets the jug of milk onto the counter, reaches up to a cabinet for a bowl just as Chanyeol does the same, their arms bumping into each other. Jongin draws away instantly, finally looking over at him in his surprise, and Chanyeol has a sort of confused look on his face, perhaps from Jongin’s reaction, he’s not sure.

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says and Jongin shakes his head, tries to step away, but Chanyeol’s practically got him against the counter, reaching over his head to grab a bowl from the back of the shelf. Jongin swallows down the lump in his throat as he tries desperately not to stare at the way Chanyeol’s shirt stretches across his chest in front of him, the jump of his adam’s apple in his throat, or the peek of collarbone from his collar.

“Did you want a bowl, too?” Chanyeol asks him and Jongin can’t even speak, leaning back against the counter, hands at his sides gripping onto the ledge so tight the sharp edge digs into his palms. “Jongin?” he says when Jongin doesn’t answer, and finally Chanyeol looks down at him and his eyes widen when he realizes just how close they’re standing.

“Oh,” he says, and Jongin hates that he doesn’t even seem fazed. Instead he looks at Jongin with a strange look in his eyes, one that makes Jongin’s stomach flop and his skin burn under the intensity. And suddenly Sehun’s words from the day before fill his mind, how Jongin never notices the way Chanyeol actually looks at him, and he wonders if this is what he meant because this, Jongin realizes, is the same sort of look Chanyeol gave him in that video Jongin’s watched about a hundred times.

Jongin wets his lips, heart thumping in his chest, and when Chanyeol drops his gaze to stare at his mouth, Jongin is pretty sure he gets it. Chanyeol sets the bowl in his hand onto the counter by the milk and he looks back up into Jongin’s eyes and this time Jongin thinks he sees it, that look like he wants something more, wants to maybe step even closer until there’s no space between them, until their lips meet and they can press their bodies together.

Shit, Jongin thinks. This is even worse than Sehun showing him that stupid video, worse than having to admit that he even wants this in the first place, worse than anything else because Chanyeol is right there, eyes so bright as he stares down at Jongin and Jongin just wants to grab a fistful of his shirt and drag him in for a kiss and--

"Fuck it," he says aloud, and Chanyeol's eyes widen for a second before Jongin does exactly what he wants, yanking Chanyeol into a kiss by the collar of his shirt. Jongin ends up pressing his lips against the corner of Chanyeol's mouth instead, making his face heat up instinctively from his failure, but Chanyeol's tiny gasp is enough to keep him going, trying again and getting it right this time, feeling the smooth press of Chanyeol's full lips against his own. Despite what he thinks he might have seen in Chanyeol's eyes, he really expects Chanyeol to push him away. He doesn't though. He kisses back. And Jongin feels like his brain is melting through his ears.

Chanyeol murmurs softly against his mouth, steps up closer until the counter digs painfully into Jongin's back. That would normally annoy him but right now it's the least of his concern, focusing on slipping his tongue into Chanyeol's mouth and tasting the mintiness of toothpaste. Jongin gasps when Chanyeol pushes a knee between his legs, thigh rubbing against the front of his sweats, and his hands find Jongin's hips, fingertips dipping under the hem of his tank top. Jongin's body feels overheated, like he's burning from the inside out, and yet he aches to be closer, as close he possibly can. He winds his arms around Chanyeol's waist, fisting into the back of his shirt and Chanyeol lets out a breathy laugh.

He looks at Jongin in amusement, and Jongin feels the flush of embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck. But Chanyeol doesn't say anything, just presses his lips to Jongin's jaw and slowly works his way across, lets a hand slide straight up Jongin's shirt, palm flat against his abs. Jongin sucks in a shaky breath, rocks down against Chanyeol's thigh, all the blood in his body pooling in his groin and he's sure Chanyeol can feel it, just the way Jongin feels Chanyeol's arousal against his hip when he pushes back against him.

It's almost too much and Jongin isn't sure if he can take much more of this, especially after driving himself insane over the past few days. He doesn't even want to think about all the months before that, where he just shoved this stupid thing into the back of his mind and didn't think about it except in the shower on the occasional day, his hand wrapped around his dick and his mind on Chanyeol. The real thing is infinitely better than anything he came up with on his own, and it takes Jongin a few tries before he reaches a hand between them and rub his palm against the front of Chanyeol's sweatpants.

"Jongin--" Chanyeol gasps, pushing into his hand instinctively, and Jongin heart thumps in his ears at the sound of his name in Chanyeol's low voice. He looks at Jongin with something like wonder, like no one's ever given him a fucking handjob before, and Jongin would laugh except the intensity in Chanyeol's gaze makes it impossible to do anything back stare right back. He jerks him off with steady strokes, drinking in the sounds of Chanyeol's moans and kissing him when he gets too loud. The last thing Jongin wants is someone walking in on them like this.

When he's sure that Chanyeol is close to coming, Jongin breaks their kiss and makes a split second decision. It takes possibly all of the courage he has but he pushes Chanyeol back just a few steps so he can drop to his knees in front of him.

"Holy shit," Chanyeol breathes as Jongin tugs his clothes down his thighs and takes his erection in his hand, stroking him a few times before leaning forward to lick at the tip. " _Jongin_."

Jongin thinks he could really get used to hearing Chanyeol say his name like that and he slowly works his mouth around his dick, taking him in as carefully as he can. He slides his tongue along the underside, drawing back to press the tip into the slit. He feels Chanyeol shudder under his hands at his thighs and it spurs him on, enjoying the way he's able to make Chanyeol fall apart. Chanyeol's hands work their way into his hair, hand his hips jerk up into Jongin's mouth unexpectedly that Jongin has to pull away so he doesn't choke. He shoots Chanyeol a short glare and Chanyeol smiles apologetically at him, and it's only the completely wrecked look on his face that makes Jongin take him back into his mouth. This time he holds tight at Chanyeol's hips as he sucks him down until he hears Chanyeol's strangled groan, feels the head of his cock against the back of his throat.

"I'm--" Chanyeol says, all the warning he gives before he's coming. Jongin pulls back at the last second, and the sticky white streaks paint his swollen lips and down his chin. "Jesus," Chanyeol hisses, his chest visibly rising and falling with his staggered breaths. He slowly pulls his hands free of Jongin's hair and drops down to his knees, too, looking at Jongin with incredulity.

It only makes Jongin flustered, licking his lips to clean up as best as he can, but then Chanyeol sweeps into kiss him again, startling a groan out of Jongin. He grabs Chanyeol's shoulders for purchase, suddenly remembering that he's still fucking hard, too, but before he can pluck up the courage to ask Chanyeol to return the favor, Chanyeol's pulling away to ask, "What brought that on?"

“I-um, well,” Jongin stammers, not sure where he should even start with that. _I’ve wanted to do this for months but I didn’t know how to ask???_ didn’t seem like such a good idea. Chanyeol never needed to know about that. Instead he just insists, “Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_.”

It’s a bold-faced lie and clearly Chanyeol thinks so, too, because he raises a brow at Jongin bemusedly. But then he stands, tugging his sweats back up properly and stretches his arms over his head. “You know,” he says conversationally like Jongin didn’t just suck his dick and isn’t still kneeling in the kitchen with a fucking erection, “Sehun showed me that video, too.”

That is something Jongin never wanted to know. “Oh god,” he says and wonders if it’s too late for him to run back into his room and pretend he’s still asleep.

Chanyeol just smirks down at him, giving him that _look_ again, and Jongin’s just so horribly turned on he just lets Chanyeol grab his arm and drag him to his feet. “Come on, I need a shower,” he says, steering Jongin to the bathroom, “and I think you might need help with that.”

-

Later, when Chanyeol kisses Jongin on the mouth in front of everyone after lunch, Jongin tries to push him away, aware of about ten pairs of eyes on them, but fails, gives into Chanyeol’s amused laughter and Lu Han and Baekhyun’s gleeful cooing.

Jongin is red in the face when Chanyeol lets him go, but stays close to his side, snaking a hand around his waist and grinning ear to ear. He casts a worried look around the rest of the group but everyone just seems mostly amused, except Sehun who looks smug.

“Now aren’t you glad I showed you that video?” he says innocently, and while Jongin _is_ glad, he’ll never tell Sehun that, and instead figures he can show his gratitude by short sheeting his bed.


End file.
